


Civil Suit

by misura



Category: Boston Legal, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Steve needs a lawyer.





	Civil Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [民事诉讼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427893) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



Alan hadn't been sure at first, which Denny had taken to mean he was jealous.

Rightly so, perhaps. One did not get the chance to defend a public icon every day, after all, although Alan had certainly had his fair share of Santas, Little Orphan Annies and Elves and Men.

"See that man over there?" Denny asked the jury, all of whom dutifully turned to look at Steve.

Steve smiled his Captain America smile, and saluted his Captain America salute and, at a gesture from Denny, got up, the better to show off his Captain America uniform. (Getting the shield past security had taken some arguing, but then, as Alan had been smug to point out, a shield could really not be considered a weapon, any more than a bulletproof vest could.)

"Captain America," Denny said. "Hero. Patriot. Beats up bad guys. Saved the world a couple of times. But hey, who cares? He broke some namby-pamby rules, so now the US-government wants to take away his civil rights. Crazy!"

Steve sat down again, while Denny picked up some more steam; there was swinging, and swaggering, and the slamming of fists on surfaces well able to withstand the violence.

 _I love this man. I truly do._ Alan glanced sideways at Steve, who seemed intent on the proceedings. A perfect specimen of human perfection, supposedly, and yet Alan felt little more than a faint stirring of boyhood patriotism at the sight of him.

Denny thundered, and mocked, and questioned, and briefly implied that none of this would have happened under a Republican president, no sirree, before he wrapped things up, leaving their Thor-shaped rabbit in the hat for now, so to speak.

Alan managed not to applaud as Denny sat down again, looking tired but satisfied.

Nine of the jurors, alas, did not have his self-restraint; Denny rose, smiling and bowing as the judge called for order, and Alan thought to himself, _Ah well,_ and got to his feet as well, clapping along with what was well over half the court room by now, including the court reporter and several of the guards.

Then, of course, Thor walked in, probably attracted by the sound, and their case went from looking good to looking impossible to lose.


End file.
